In recent digital television broadcast services, information on programs may be transmitted via a broadcast signal to allow a television set or recording equipment to display an electronic program guide. Generally, an electronic program guide is displayed in a format in which information on a plurality of programs is arranged in a two-dimensional area having a time axis and a channel axis.
Conventional electronic program guides merely present summary information related to programs and defined by broadcasting stations, etc. In other words, conventional electronic program guides merely present program guides carried in newspaper or magazines as electronic data. Ideas or specific methods to present viewers with useful information beyond mere program summaries in an electronic program guide have not been sufficiently proposed.